High chairs for infants and toddlers are well known in the arts. It is also well known that young ones typically make a mess when eating in them. What has been needed is a high chair that is designed for safety as well as ease of cleanup. The present apparatus provides such, along with a built-in vacuum for total chair and surrounding area cleanup.